Scrolls of Minecraftia
by Ender417
Summary: A normal teenager, Steve, is transported to Minecraftia in a very strange way... He is separated from his best friend and crush along the way, and while they believe one another to be dead, Steve lands in a mysterious place and vows revenge on the one he believes killed the girl he loves. Rated M for language, violence, alcohol, etcetera. I don't really know what to put for genres.
1. Chapter 1

Here's that new story I was talking about. I promise you guys, I'm going to keep up with this one even when school starts. If I can't work on it, I'll tell you in a chapter, then do school stuff, then come back to this. Anyways, enjoy, if any of you even read my stuff anymore.

Scrolls of Minecraftia

Chapter 1: A New Day

I woke up as normal, stretching. The morning sunlight shown through the blankets I had over my windows. What can I say? I liked having a dark bedroom, it helped me sleep. I yawned and stretched my arms up, accidentally knocking my Creeper plush off my shelf and onto my head.

I yelped a little, surprised by the sudden movement. "Oh, it's just you. Stupid thing." I said, placing it back onto the shelf. After I put him back, I got out of bed drowsily. I'm Steven, or Steve. I live in New York with my mother, I'm fifteen and I enjoy gaming, reading and hanging out or talking with my friends.

I'm good at writing and drawing, and I'd actually do well in school if I tried. I'm normally very lazy, and I barely passed Freshman year. I promised myself and my parents I'd do better in tenth grade. I stood up, stretching more and putting my glasses on. I needed them so I could see things both near and far away.

My eyesight was horrible without my glasses. I used to not be able to see well even with them on because my long brown hair always hung in my eyes. The previous day, I'd gotten it cut and now it was a lot shorter, though it was still long-ish. I was wondering why I'd gotten out of bed so early when I remembered today was the day I was going to get to see my friend Sam, who lived in California. I smiled and changed out of my pajamas, then started packing a bag.

Once that was ready, I packed up my laptop and Beats headphones, then my mother and I made our way to the airport after she'd gotten her bags all packed too. After buying tickets and going through security, we had a couple hours to kill on the flight. I don't remember how many specifically, but I did know that I couldn't sit still for that long, unless I slept. So, I did just that.

When we arrived in California, my mother woke me up and we got off the plane and through security. Our next stop was to meet up with Sam in a park in the city somewhere. Unfortunately, my mother and I were on foot until we could get a rental car. After about half an hour of wandering around, we did find a place and got a nice car. Sam and I texted back and forth, me telling her my surroundings and her giving me directions.

Sam was a year older than me, but she was shorter than I was. She was very pretty, and I was lucky she even liked me. I'd usually consider someone like her out of my league. Though normally, because I'm such an introvert, I don't even have much of a game. I had crushes but normally they didn't like me back, and if they did, it always ended up in a relationship that ended after a few weeks, or was an on again off again thing.

After a few minutes of driving around the city some more, I found the park Sam was at. I saw here standing underneath a massive piece of modern art. It had four towers that looked like flat claws that stood vertically and curved inwards slightly, with a whole mess of metal beams connecting the claws to each other, and the bars to one another. It turned out that when you looked at it from a distance, it looked like a five-point star. I got out of the car and walked over to her, smiling.

"Hi Sam!" I said with a ridiculous grin on my face. She giggled and tackle-hugged me, burying her face in my chest. "Hi Slendy!" she said happily. Yes, Sam calls me Slendy because I'm tall and pale. And weirdly enough, I did like wearing suits.

She wiggled a little in my arms. "Did you bring the pillows?!" Sam asked excitedly. Two nights before, I'd told her about a pillow that lights up when your lover cuddles with theirs. Basically, it was a system to know when your girlfriend or boyfriend was sleeping, and it was like cuddling with them. I shook my head no.

"Sadly no, I couldn't look into them before coming here. Sowwie." I said sadly. She put on a pouty face and squeezed me tightly. I just rubbed her back and stood there, until I looked up at the monstrous modern art statue again. From underneath it also looked like a star... I was staring at it until something purple dripped onto my face.

"Ew gross!" I yelped, shaking my head and wiping at my face with the sleeve of my hoodie. "What is it Slendy?" Sam asked, looking at me. Then she recoiled. "Ew, purple goop!" she squealed, stepping away from me. I laughed as I heard some plop into her hair. She yelped too and tried wiping it out.

I kept laughing until I noticed the structure suddenly had the same effect as enchanted items in Minecraft. "Whoa, weird." I said, letting go of Sam. I walked over to one of the legs of it and touched it, then suddenly there was a loud _BANG_, like that of an explosion. As soon as that happened, massive cracks appeared in the pavement around us, and the ground started shaking. Soon after, the shaking subsided, and it seemed like everything stopped, as if time itself had stopped.

I stared around us in disbelief, at the chunks of concrete floating in the air, people running, their faces frozen in expressions of fear and confusion. It was the calm before the storm... I turned to see if Sam was alright, but I only found a fissure where she was standing. I fell to my knees and peered down over the edge. "Saaaaaaaaam!" I called out into the empty, frozen world.

The only response I got was my own voice echoing back to me. I started to tear up, yet another person I loved gone. I pounded my fist against the pavement, gritting my teeth. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled. I was about to scream out another string of curses when suddenly the world started again, and I flew not down into the chasm, but upwards towards the star.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. I let out a grunt as I was slammed into one of the metal bars, then blacked out as my head hit another. The last thing I remember was seeing the world around the statue crumbling, but the ground under it stayed intact, except for the circular spot where Sam was standing...


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we are, chapter two of Scrolls of Minecraftia! I don't know how long it's been between posts, and I apologize if it took a bit long. But, I hope you'll all enjoy the new series, and like it says in my profile description, I'll try to update every few days on vacations and such, and every weekend during the school year. To be honest, I'm not looking forward to school, I'm used to being lazy and sleeping until 1 in the afternoon... Well, back on topic. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Scrolls of Minecraftia

Chapter 2: A New World

When I regained consciousness, I saw I was laying in a bed with a red comforter and white sheets. When I looked around, I saw I was in a small room with a crafting table, double chest, furnace, cauldron, brewing stand and an infinite water source in a corner. I couldn't believe it, I was in Minecraftia! I sat up quickly and was greeted with a stinging pain in my midsection. "Ow, fuck! What the hell is this?" I wondered aloud, looking at my stomach.

My shirt had burn holes in it and when I lifted it up, I saw I had burns across my chest and tummy. _"What happened to me?..."_ I thought, putting my shirt back down and relaxing into the bed once again. I laid there and thought for a while, until an older man in a purple robe walked in. "Oh, you're awake! Good, good. I see you've healed quite a bit." he said, looking at me. I was confused, to say the least.

"What happened? How am I here?" I asked the old man. He brewed up what I assumed was a potion of regeneration, based on its pink color. He then handed it to me. "Drink this. As for how you got here, you arrived through a Rift that I opened. Rifts are usually only used to store items in another dimension, but this time I infused my Rift with Ender energy to see if it'd lead anywhere else..." the elderly man said, pulling up a chair to sit next to me.

I nodded, going along with what he said. I drank the potion and grunted as my skin healed itself, the cells multiplying rapidly and covering my wounds. "I remember now, I was sucked towards the top of a metal monument in my world and then I blacked out..." I said quietly, remembering Sam disappearing as well. The man nodded and sat with his hands in a triangular shape, thinking. "So, first I should ask, where am I and who're you?"

The man looked at me, smiling. "You're at the Arcane Academy, and I am Archmage Cerundyth, the headmaster of this Academy." he explained, sitting up straighter. I nodded. "Well, I'm Steven Cythdyn, nice to meet you." I said, holding my hand out to him. He shook it. Even for an old man, he had a strong grip.

Cerundyth was about 5'7, looked to be around sixty, and was wearing not only a purple mage robe, but a wizard's hat as well. In his hand he had a large, old looking tome. I had no idea what was written in it. I was thinking about what it contained when I shifted my position slightly and felt something dig into my leg. "Oh shit!" I said suddenly, scaring him. I quickly dug into my pocket and pulled out my iPhone.

It looked fine, but there was no telling what travel between dimensions would have done to the delicate circuitry inside. Cerundyth looked confused as to what to what it was, but before he could ask I mashed my finger onto the power button. "Come on, come on...!" I willed my phone to work. The screen blinked on and the lock screen showed up. I sighed in relief. "Thank god this thing still works..." I mumbled to myself.

Cerundyth cleared his throat and I looked at him. "What is this device you possess?" he asked, sounding almost scared. I laughed softly at his frightened tone. "It's a phone, a device that uses electricity to be powered and allows you to communicate with people near and far away... Or at least it would if you people had evolved enough to know how to set up cell towers!" I said, shaking my head when I saw there were no bars.

I also swore softly when I noticed the battery was low, which meant I only had about an hour of life left on it. Oh well, maybe I could use redstone to charge it, somehow. I shut it off and put it back in my pocket, looking at Cerundyth. "I'm sorry, that was rude. See, where I'm from, we have a much more advanced civilization with machines and all sorts of things that would be considered miracles to the inhabitants of Minecraftia." I apologized and explained, resting my hands on my lap.

He nodded and kept quiet for a bit, then looked at me. "So, you say your civilization is advanced with technology. Here, we are more advanced in magic, and this school is proof of that." he said, gesturing to the building around us. "This was all built with magic, only the very best mages spared for the task." Cerundyth explained. I nodded, going along with it. I thought for a minute, about what happened and everything he'd said.

If he'd been the one to summon a Rift and cause the quake back on Earth, and that metal monument had been a magical conductor of some sort... Then it must have amplified whatever magic he'd used, thus destroying the terrain. It also explained the hole where Sam was... I wondered if she was still alive. I doubted it and it hurt to think about. The more I did think about it, however, the angier I got at Cerundyth for killing her. He'd killed the girl I loved, and he wasn't about to get away with it!

I took a calming breath and looked Cerundyth dead in the eye, asking in a serious tone: "Would it be possible for me to learn magic here? There's something I'd like to use the abilities for..." I said vaguely. He mulled it over, he was a very thoughtful man, and eventually nodded. "I suppose, though whatever would you use your newfound abilities for?" he asked. I was afraid he'd ask.

I had to lie, I mean it's not like you can just up and tell the person you're going to kill that you'll murder them later. He killed Sam, so I'd kill him. "I want revenge for someone I loved... She was carelessly slain by a fool and now I will make him suffer." I said angrily, clenching my hands into fists. Cerundyth nodded, surprisingly. I thought he'd tell me some bullshit about how magic shouldn't be used for revenge or anything like that.

"I understand... I've been through the same thing myself. I'll help you with your objective, uh... What was your name again?" he said, looking at me sheepishly. "It's Steve, Steve Cythdyn. Take care to remember it, as I hope to be your most successful student." I said, holding my hand out to him again.

He shook it and smiled. "Well again, welcome to the Arcane Academy, Steve. I hope to see you rise through the ranks to be one of our most successful mages." he said, standing up. "I suppose I should show you to your room now, you'll need a dorm if you want to stay here." he explained, walking over to the door. I got up and followed him out, with little pain from my stomach and chest.

We walked through twisting and turning hallways, up a flight of stairs, and into a stone brick, balcony-like hallway that looked out over a nice courtyard through arched windows, talking the whole way. He led me to a door with the number 118 engraved onto a metal plate above it. The door itself was a dark oak wood door, with a golden knob. It was nice on the outside, but I had yet to see the inside.

"Well here we are, room 118. Make yourself at home, and try to get comfy. You're going to be here for a while, seeing as it's the middle of summer and school won't begin until it turns to Autumn. Goodbye Steve." Cerundyth said, walking away to what I assumed was the way to his office. "Au revoir, Cerundyth!" I said with a small laugh.

I opened the dark oak wood door and walked into my room, amazed at its size and the amount of detail in the decorations. There were actual dressers, prestocked with school clothes, bookshelves and other things that would be found in your average crafter's house. There were both uniforms and recreational clothes, and I even found a pair of swimming shorts. The door was near the right wall of the room, with the bed's headboard against the left wall and the dresser against the right wall in front of the bed. On the back wall, across from the door, was a desk with a torch on it and chair in front of it, along with a window that showed the world outside the academy.

There was a short clearing for the entrance to the compound, then beyond that was a massive forest that stretched up to mountains maybe a hundred blocks away. I refocused my vision back to my room, noticing the bed was a double bed with a cyan comforter and sky blue sheets. The two pillows were white, as always. On the wall above the dresser was an item frame with a clock in it, showing that the sun was getting ready to set.

Below it was some sort of mystical device that had a gray stone base, with a white sphere that sat on a stone rod with bluish spikes around it. In the front of the sphere was an object that looked like an eye in it, and when I moved the black part that I assumed was supposed to represent a pupil followed me. Creepy...

I took notice of the white rug that covered the floor, on the way here Cerundyth had explained that it would represent my unaligned magical potential, and when I finished the basic course and chose an Affinity, or sort of "element" or two, then the rug and my robes would be changed. As of now, I was wearing my Earth clothes, and my school uniform was a gray cloak, a white button up shirt with a breast pocket, a gray tie, black pants and black dress shoes. All of that, I'd found in the drawers.

The walls were painted dark blue and so was the ceiling, however I knew they were stone brick. Other than that, the room wasn't decorated much, there was a painting on every wall, including one right above the bed of a mage slaying a dragon with lightning. Pretty badass, if you asked me. I glanced at the clock again, seeing that the sun was no longer visible. I looked outside and see it had darkened, so I walked over to the window and closed the curtains.

I turned and was about to get into bed when there was a knock on the door. Who could that have been? Cerundyth with more information? A teacher? A lost student? I walked over to the door and opened it. Standind in front of me was a girl my age, maybe younger, wearing a maid's outfit. She had long red hair that was tied back in a bun, and she was holding a tray with a plate of porkchops, potatoes and carrots on it, along with a glass bottle filled with milk, and one filled with a deep red colored liquid, which I assumed was a healing potion.

"Oh, hello. Room service?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, I brought you dinner, per the request of the headmaster. He thought you might be hungry." she said in a soft voice. I nodded, gladly taking the tray from her. "Thank you, would you like to come in?" I said, walking over to my desk and setting the tray down. She thought it over, glancing around the dormitory hallway quickly, then she walked inside and shut the door.

"I'll come in, but if I get caught in here with you, then you're in big trouble mister, not only with the administrators but with me too." she said, trying to sound threatening. I rolled my eyes. "Rules were meant to be broken. So..." I said, looking her over. "'Red hair, a hand-me-down robe... You must be a Weasley.'" I said with a laugh. The girl looked confused. They must not have had Harry Potter here.

She nodded. "Yes, I am a Weasley, though I don't see what my hair or 'robe' has to do with it." she said confusedly, looking at me with her blue eyes. I sighed and explained the reference to her, after which she giggled a little. "Ah, I see. Well I am a Weasley, Lilith Weasley." she said, holding her hand out to me. I shook it and ate in silence for a little bit. I paused and set the fork on the plate, talking with her for a while about the school and our personal lives, the room and what the weird thing on the dressers was, and the paintings. I ended off with telling her my name.

"I'm Steven, or Steve, Cythdyn. Hopefully we'll get to see more of each other sometime." I said with a smile. She nodded and stood after looking at the clock. "Yeah, this was nice. I should get going before my superiors get suspicious." she said, waving a little. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly, looking almost sad. "Bye Steve, see you sometime." she said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

I finished eating my dinner, leaving the tray and everything on a stand next to the door. I'd managed to finish it all, including the extra potion of healing. I changed into a pair of recreational clothes, taking my iPhone out of my pocket and leaving it on the dresser next to the weird stone thing with an eye, which Lilith had told me was an Oculus. I then crawled into my bed and fell asleep instantly, dreaming of my future at the Academy...

**Well there's chapter two! It was much longer and I hope you all liked it! Remember to leave a review and fav/follow and all that. It's nice to see feedback from fans eager to read. Until next time!**


	3. Update Chapter The hate will be real

p style="text-align: center;"Alright, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to come to this, a emthird fucking time./em But, it seems it is necessary so you can all have a little insight as to what is going on with my life as of the last day of September, 2014. Right now, I've been busy with school and a girl, whom I haven't been able to take my mind off of. I do have free time after school to type as well as time on the weekends. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, things just turned out a lot differently than I'd hoped. I haven't really thought of keeping up with the story for a while, but I know people like reading what I write, though I lost a lot of you with all my delays and everything before. For that, I am sorry. However, from now on I guess updates will be random, since I can't seem to stick to a schedule. A new chapter will be out soon, a real chapter. See you then./p 


	4. Chapter 3

*AN: Sorry for the long wait. I really hate making you all wait, but I can't help it. School and girls keep me busy all the time, and I don't usually feel motivated to write plus I don't have ideas. Well, apologies aside, enjoy the chapter.*

Scrolls of Minecraftia

Chapter 3: Strangers in the Night, Companions in the Daylight

When I awoke, the sun still had not risen. Today was the first day of my time at the Academy, however it was Summer and just like at home, there was no school during it. I yawned and stretched, looking at the window. I could sort of see the stars and the moon through the curtain, which looked just as pretty as the moon at home, even if it was blocky here. I wondered what caused the planet to form this way. Why did things conform to a cubic shape? Why was the moon and most likely the entire planet a cube? Why was the sun even a square as well?

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I woke up more, grimacing at a sudden pain in my head. Being teleported to Minecraftia definitely had its consequences... I got up, walked over to the desk in front of the window, then took a peek out the curtains. The clearing was, well, clear. The torches on the front of the Academy flickered faintly in the wind, and all seemed peaceful. I noticed no mobs were on the school grounds either.

I kept watching for a minute, then squinted when I saw a little movement on the horizon. There was a trail leading into the forest, which was empty until a figure on horseback appeared. They galloped briskly towards the academy, and when they got into the light, I saw it was a man in a trench coat and fedora. I didn't even know the Minecraftians had figured out any sort of fashion.

Surprisingly, the headmaster went out to meet him. They appeared to exchange a few words, then the man on the horse handed the headmaster a sealed letter. From my angle and distance, I couldn't make out the seal. Not that it'd mean much to me anyways, seeing as I didn't know anything about the world. Well, I knew how Minecraftia worked but I didn't know about the countries, governments and political things about this world.

After a few more words, the men parted ways. The horseman rode back to where he came from and the headmaster went back to his personal quarters, I assumed. I stepped away from my curtain and was about to crawl back into my bed when there was a soft knock on my door. There was no hole for me to see through like the ones in hotels at home, so I opened the heavy Dark Oak door slowly.

"Hello?" I called carefully into the dark hallway. I could barely see anything, even with the moonlight filtering in through the windows to the courtyard. A small, light and feminine voice answered me. "Steve? I'm glad you're awake. It's me, Lilith." she said, and I opened the door more. "Lilith? What're you doing here?" I said confusedly. Why was she awake at such an early hour? And why, of all people, would she come visit me?

"I came here because I wanted to talk." she said, pushing past me into my room. I closed the door behind her, still confused. "Talk? About what?" I sat on my bed, folding my hands in my lap. Lilith stood in front of me with her arms folded, looking impatient. She wore what looked like something a farm girl would wear, a brown dress with a grey, long-sleeved t-shirt underneath it. Her red hair fell messily around her shoulders, and she was barefoot.

"I came here to tell you that the letter Cerundyth got was something to do with you." she said, not reacting when my eyes widened. "I know you saw it too. Anyways, it was about you. Don't ask me how I knew, it'd take too long... I have to be in the kitchen soon, the maids are needed there in the morning for the breakfast service." she sighed, leaning forwards slightly and speaking in a lower tone.

"That letter... I don't know what it's about, other than you, but I don't think it's good. My room is right near the front entrance and I could sort of hear what they said. They said something about a powerful new mage... Which I'm assuming is you since you're the only new kid here." Lilith grabbed my hands, pulling me up. "I don't know what's going on, but be wary..." she said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Shit, I'm going to be late! Bye Steve, see you around." she said, pulling me into a quick hug before leaving my room quickly but quietly.

Well, that was sudden and surprising, to say the least. I don't know how Lilith knew what the letter was about, but I figured I'd better listen to her and be on guard... I crawled back into bed, sighing. That was one way to start off my time here. Another, nicer way would've been if I'd been able to sleep and there wasn't some weird thing about me going on. But, we can't always get what we want in life.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into my blankets, falling asleep again.

When I woke up again, the sun was shining faintly through the silvery clouds that covered the sky. I could tell, today was going to be a rainy one. I got up, changed into some comfortable clothes provided by the Academy, then started wandering around. I started by first looking over the courtyard that my dormitory hallway was next to, which had a large tree in it. The tree had thick green foliage and a medium brown-grey trunk.

When one of the students walked by, I caught them and asked what kind of tree it was. The student I caught was a boy about my age, with shaggy light blonde hair and eyes as grey as the storm clouds above. "That's a Witchwood Tree, the whole tree is imbued with powerful nature magic. You must be new here, huh?" he said, looking me over.

I definitely didn't look like the other students, they were mostly blonde or had light brown hair, however there were a few here and there with different hair colors like Lilith's gingery hair and fewer still with black hair. Not only were there light hair colors all around, I was also much taller than anyone else. I had everyone beaten by at least six inches, if not more. I looked down at the boy, wondering why I was so tall compared to him.

I nodded in response to his question, yes I was new. "How come everyone around here is so short compared to me?" I asked, looking at him confusedly. He gave me a slightly angry look. Apparently height was a big deal to him, like it was to me. "Well, it's probably because you're not from here, and because everyone who's here has had family here for a long time, therefore the genes in us kind of diluted to make us all short… At least, that's my theory." he said, looking up at me.

I pondered what he said, it did make sense. An outsider would have different genes, and would obviously be different from the locals. It'd be like, no racism intended here, an American in China. They'd obviously be different. However, I was on an entirely different _planet_, so who knew what sort of differences there were between me and them. For all I knew, they could have completely different internal organs. "Your theory makes sense, ah… You never told me your name." I said, looking at him sheepishly. He sighed, shrugging.

"Name's Adam Rayton. I got here not too long ago, a couple months at least." he explained, folding his arms. "Well, nice to meet you Adam, I'm Steve Cythden. It's painfully obvious that I'm very new here." I said with a laugh. Adam even smiled and laughed under his breath, which surprised me a little. "So, do you think you could show me around and tell me how things work 'round here?" I asked him. He nodded. "Sure, we still have the entire summer, you know." he said, glancing around. I nodded, looking around as well.

Cerundyth rounded a corner of the hallway, holding a letter. The letter. My heart stopped for a second, and I was contemplating when the headmaster waved at me, gesturing me over to him. I obeyed without thinking, just letting my body do whatever. "Ah, Steven… I'm glad I found you. I've been looking for you." he said, waving the letter a little. "This arrived for me early this morning, it was about you. Apparently, there's others who are aware of your presence and wish to meet with you." he explained, raising more questions than he answered.

There were people here already who wanted to see me? How did that make any sense? Who else knew about Minecraftia? I was about to ask some questions when the headmaster grabbed my wrist and started tugging me along after him. "Come come now, we need to hurry. Those interested in meeting you wanted it to be soon, if not this very moment." he said, which confused me more. Well, he could teleport me, which made sense.

The headmaster led me up and down various hallways, making me lose my sense of direction. He dragged me into an office, which I assumed to be his. Cerundyth sat me down in front of his desk, then he took a seat in his big chair behind his desk. "Steven, I have been informed of some acquaintances of yours who wish to see you. I'm assuming because you arrived through the Rift, you remember your home and the people there, correct? Well, somehow these people must have gotten here some other way, and now… They wish to see you." Cerundyth explained.

I nodded slowly, unsure of what to make of this. Others had made it as well? Who, and why? Wait, Sam was here somewhere, maybe she told people I was missing or something… I turned my attention back to the headmaster, who had cleared his throat to get my attention. "I will have to teleport you there, prepare yourself." he said, and I gritted my teeth and prepared for the worst. I heard Cerundyth mutter some words, then it felt like my body was melting, but in a good way. I felt space shift and wrap itself around me, as if I was floating along some tube to a new destination… Teleportation was actually pleasant.

When I arrived, I was sitting at a table. I'd kept my sitting position and I was sitting in a comfy chair, also sitting around the table were three other people, one for each side. As my eyes glossed over them, I couldn't help but be stunned. "No way…"


End file.
